Chanyeol's Dick
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun yang tengah 'haus belaian' tanpa sengaja memegang penis Chanyeol, musuhnya. Yaoi. ChanBaek. Sorry for typo.
1. Chapter 1

Apa-apaan!

Bodoh!

Sialan!

Kurang ajar!

Sekiranya, begitulah umpatan-umpatan yang di ucapkan Baekhyun selagi dirinya berjalan kembali ke kelas. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut tanda dirinya sebal.

Bagaimana tidak sebal! Teman-temannya itu menyuruhkan melakukan hal yang di luar nalar. Bagaimana mungkin dia harus memegang penis Chanyeol, dan memeriksa seberapa besar penis lelaki itu. _Yah..._ Walaupun dia juga sangat penasaran, tapi tetap saja! Chanyeol itu lelaki paling menyebalkan didunia! Walaupun dia juga lelaki, tapi dia tidak semenyebalkan Chanyeol. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia memegang penis musuh bebuyutannya itu _'kan?!_

Lagipula, walaupun dirinya _haus belaian_ pun dia tidak akan melakukan hal nista seperti itu. Bukan hanya kepada Chanyeol, tapi dia juga tidak akan memegang penis lelaki sembarangan seperti itu!

Tapi...

Dia terlanjur meng-iya-kan permintaan teman-teman bejatnya itu. Bodoh.

" _Ayolah, Baek. Memangnya kau tidak penasaran seberapa besar penis Chanyeol?"_

" _Ayolah, Kau hanya berpura-pura menyentuhnya."_

" _Kau bisa memancing emosinya, kemudian kalian bertengkar. Lalu kau pegang penisnya."_

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Sialan!"

.

 _ **Chanyeol's D*ck**_

.

 _Chanyeol x Baekhyun_

 _._

 _Pwp – Yaoi – BoysLove – Homophobic, silahkan out_

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun menatap sengit lelaki yang menatap kearah dirinya. Berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkannya, Baekhyun memilih memperhatikan guru Kim yang menjelaskan reaksi Kimia di depan kelas. Dia sangat membenci Chanyeol, apa yang dilakukan lelaki tersebut pasti dia membencinya. Chanyeol bernafas saja Baekhyun sudah benci. Dia benar-benar ingin meremas wajah bermata besar Chanyeol. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, meraka itu satu sekolah, satu angkatan, satu kelas, dan... Teman sebangku. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela, hanya saja suruhan wali kelas tidak dapat ia bantah.

"Hei, Baek. Kau semakin cantik saja. Seperti perempuan."

Mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam, ia menatik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Baekhyun tidak ingin emosinya terpancing di tengah-tengah pelajaran, apalagi ia sudah pernah di hukum guru Kim karena berteriak saking kesalnya dengan Chanyeol yang mengejeknya. Baekhyun tau, lelaki itu sedang bosan tapi kenapa dia yang harus menjadi pelampiasan kebosanan lelaki jelek itu _sih_?!

"Kau tuli ya, Baek? Kau tidak menjawabku."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, meremas pulpen yang dipegangnya. Emosinya sudah berada diujung tanduk sekarang. Ujung bibirnya kerkedut saking emosinya.

"Wajahmu merah, Baek. Kau seperti babi saja."

 _Sialan_.

Dengan gerakan yang pelan, Baekhyun meletakkan pulpennya kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Kau bilang apa, Park?" ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan namun tajam.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, saat ini Chanyeol tengah bersorak karena dirinya menyahuti ejekannya.

"Kau... Seperti babi," dengan santai, Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut disertai dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena senyuman Baekhyun seketika lenyap digantikan dengan wajah marahnya. Tangannya melayang kearah Chanyeol, hendak menampar lelaki tersebut. Tapi, Chanyeol yang berhasil menghindar membuat tubuh Baekhyun oleh kedepan hingga tangannya bertumpu pada benda lembek dan wajahnya berada di depan resleting celana Chanyeol.

Tunggu...

Resleting celana...

"UWAAA!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah dan tangannya dari atas selangkangan Chanyeol, sehingga tubuhnya jatuh diatas lantai karena gerakannya yang sangat cepat dan tidak stabil. Seluruh murid yang berada di kelas tersebut menaruh perhatian pada Baekhyun yang jatuh dan berteriak, begitu juga guru Kim yang langsung berjalan mendekati meja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi, Baekhyun?" guru Kim menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang duduk diatas lantai dengan tatapan kosong kearah depan. Dadanya naik turun, bernafas seperti orang yang selesai berlari.

"Baekhyun ingin mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh, _ssaem_. Tapi... Bangkunya terpeleset, dia jadi jatuh," guru Kim menatap Chanyeol yang berbicara mewakili Baekhyun.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar lagi di dalam kelasku _'kan_?" guru Kim menghela nafas lega ketika Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, bantu Baekhyun duduk bangkunya kembali."

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, dengan gerakan kaku dia membungkuk, memegang pundak Baekhyun untuk membantu lelaki mungil tersebut kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"L-lepas."

Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun mendesis dan menyingkirkan tangannya. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dalam, bingung kenapa lelaki tersebut tidak menatapnya barang sekalipun.

...

Baekhyun yakin. Dirinya sudah sangat gila saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya menjadi panas setelah tangannya dengan tidak sengaja memegang penis Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba didalam kepalanya berisikan bagaimana bentuk dan panjang penis musuhnya tersebut.

Gila.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kala bayangan vulgar berbutar didalam otaknya. Bayangan ketika Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang analnya yang berkedut. Sial. Bahkan kenyataannya lubangnya telah berkedut gatal.

"Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau berkeringan banyak."

Suara Luhan mengalihkan pikiran kotor Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu menggeleng pelan dengan tangan yang meremas pinggir mejanya. Saat ini pelajaran olahraga. Beragam pertanyaan hadir didalam kepala Baekhyun. Apa ia harus ikut berolahraga? Dengan penis menegang dan lubang berkedut? Belum lagi jika dia melihat Chanyeol penuh dengan keringat. Apa ia sanggup? "A-aku ingin ke uks saja."

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Luhan yang membawanya kearah uks. Setelah meminta Luhan untuk mengizinkannya pada guru Kang, Baekhyun kembali terdiam – membuat luhan juga terdiam. Baekhyun berpikir, apakah ia harus bilang kepada Luhan kalau ia sudah memegang penis Chanyeol atau – tidak.

Karena sejujurnya – entah karena apa Baekhyun tidak rela jika ukuran penis Chanyeol harus ia sebar. Rasanya ia ingin memonopoli penis tersebut hanya untuknya. Namun kembali lagi, siapa dia? Mereka hanya musuh.

"Tidak ada dokternya, Baek."

Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur mendengar ucapan Luhan. Karena jujur saja, ia ingin menenangkan penisnya dan lubangnya yang berkedut lapar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Aku – hanya butuh istirahat."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia kembali menuntun Baekhyun hingga lelaki tersebut tidur diatas ranjang uks. "Kau tidak apa-apa disini sendiri, Baek?" Luhan mendesah ketika melihat anggukkan lemah dari Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Mata Baekhyun melirik Luhan, memastikan temannya itu sudah keluar dari uks dan menutup pintunya. Setelah memastikan, tangan berjari lentiknya mengusap-usap selangkangannya – tepatnya pada penis mungilnya yang terlah menegang.

Dan dengan bodohnya Baekhyun mensyukuri penis kecilnya ini, sehingga ketika menegang Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Celananya kini telah terbuka, tersangkut pada lututnya – begitu juga dengan boxernya. Kancing kemeja seragam sekolahnya telah terbuka sebagian – menunjukkan putingnya yang sudah mengeras. Satu tangannya yang berada di selangkangannya bergantian meremas penisnya dan menekan lubang analnya yang berkedut-kedut – bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan jarinya yang terhisap masuk kedalam lubangnya. Satu tangannya yang lain sibuk memberikan rangsangan pada putingnya – menekan, menarik, mencubit dan memelintirnya.

Kakinya yang terbuka lebar terangkat keudara.

" _Aahh_ sial ini _nghh_ gara-gara si Chanyeol _hh_ jelek itu _oouhh_ ~"

Putingnya yang tengah mengeras sudah tidak Baekhyun pedulikan lagi – karena saat ini kedua tangannya tengah bermain di selangkangannya. Mengocok cepat penis mungilnya dan memasukkan dua jarinya memenuhi lubang berkedutnya.

Jari lentiknya bergerak keluar-masuk menggaruk dinding lubangnya. Mencari kenikmatan. Ujung jarinya tanpa henti menekan titik ternikmatnya didalam sana, membuat dirinya nyaris gila dengan kenikmatan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kepalanya mendongak hingga keningnya menempel pada dinding. Matanya terpejam.

Sebenarnya tubuh Baekhyun memang sedang _haus belaian_. Setelah tujuh bulan berpisah dengan kekasihnya – Daehyun, Baekhyun hanya dapat memuaskan hasratnya dengan penis buatan yang ia tempelkan di dinding kamarnya dan juga tangannya sendiri. Beruntung jari-jarinya panjang – sehingga ia dapat menemukan titik nikmat miliknya.

Lalu saat dirinya tanpa sengaja memegang penis Chanyeol, tiba-tiba hasratnya naik. Memikirkan hal-hal kotor tentang penis tersebut – bahkan memikirkan bagaimana penis itu memasuki lubangnya dan menggesekkan urat-uratnya di dinding lubang analnya.

Dan kini Baekhyun tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Jarinya semakin cepat menggesek dinding lubangnya – bahkan ia menggunakan kukunya. Penisnya ia anggurkan, karena tangannya yang lain kini tengah meremas pinggir kasur ranjang uks. Dirinya siap mengeluarkan lahar kenikmatannya.

Desahannya terus bersautan seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang semakin cepat, " _Aahh_ Chanyeol~"

Spermanya telah berada diujung, siap dilontarkan. Namun sebuah ibu jari menahan aliran sperma tersebut membuatnya kembali masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap siapa yang sudah mengganggu dirinya. Dan dia tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya. Memegang penisnya dengan ibu jari yang menutup lubang kencingnya. Belum lagi pose menggoda lelaki tinggi itu – membuka dasinya dengan gerakan asal menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan orang yang namanya kau desahkan, Byun?"

Sial. Chanyeol mendengar desahannya!

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Segini aja ya, biar greget :V mind to review? Sorry for typo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol merapikan seragamnya, menepuk-nepuk bagian yang basah karena terkena air. Setelah itu ia melangkah meninggalkan toilet sekolah.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti ketika melihat Luhan yang membopong tubuh Baekhyun. Ia mengernyit heran, apa Baekhyun itu sakit? Bukannya lelaki pendek itu baik-baik saja sejak tadi? _We'll,_ memang Baekhyun menjadi aneh sejak kejadian dikelas tadi, dimana... Tangan Baekhyun tidak sengaja memegang penisnya.

Dengan senyuman jahilnya, Chanyeol mengikuti kedua lelaki mungil itu. Langkahnya ia buat pelan, tubuh tingginya sesekali bersembunyi pada tembok-tembok disekitar koridor.

Sampai ketika kedua lelaki itu telah berada didalam uks, Chanyeol menunggu tidak jauh dari sana. Ketika Luhan sudah keluar, dan berjalan meninggalkan uks semakin jauh, Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan masuk kedalam uks.

Ketika dirinya menekan dan mendorong pintu pelan – sehingga tidak ada suara satupun – ia mendengar suara aneh dari sana. Tepatnya dari celah bibir Baekhyun.

" _Aahh sial ini nghh gara-gara si Chanyeol hh jelek itu oouhh ~"_

Tanpa tau apa yang terjadi, dada Chanyeol berdegup dengan cepat. Lelaki tinggi itu masuk kemudian menutup pintu uks tersebut. Menguncinya pelan dan berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang dan bersembunyi dibalik lemari.

Ketika mata bulatnya menangkap bayangan lelaki mungil yang tengah mengeliat diatas ranjang uks, Chanyeol hanya dapat mematung. Menatap lelaki didepannya dalam diam. Tidak lupa tangannya yang mengelus gundukkan diselangkangannya.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chanyeol's Dick**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 _ **...**_

Baekhyun menyudutkan tubuhnya pada sudut dinding dan melipat kedua kakinya di depan tubuhnya, berniat menutup dada dan penisnya yang memerah agar tidak dapat dilihat lelaki didepannya ini – walaupun Baekhyun tau kalau itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia membuang dasinya dan bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menempel pada pinggir kasur, ia condongkan wajahnya mendekati lelaki mungil yang menatap horor dirinya.

"Gampang saja. Aku memiliki dua kaki. Ckck... Tidak ku sangka ternyata selama ini kau berpikir jorok tentangku."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Jadi – apakah lelaki tinggi itu telah menyaksikannya sejak awal? Shit.

"Pergi sana kau, Park Chanyeol gila!"

Tangan pendek Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, menahan tubuh lelaki tinggi itu yang mulai menaiki ranjang dan mendekat kearahnya. Jantungnya berdegub dengan cepat kala hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol mengenai kulit wajahnya.

"Berhenti, C-chanyeol."

Pandangan sayu Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Mata bulat lelaki di hadapannya itu tidak henti menatap dirinya. Libidonya semakin bergejolak didalam dirinya.

Saat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menindih pelan dirinya dan jemarinya mengelus pipinya, Baekhyun merasa penisnya kembali menegang dengan lubang yang berkedut pelan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, menyambut bibir Chanyeol yang menekan bibirnya. Menyesapnya dan menghisapnya.

" _Eungh_ ~"

Tangan berjari lentik Baekhyun yang tadinya berada diatas dada Chanyeol merambat memeluk leher lelaki tinggi itu. Mengalungkan tangannya disana, menekan kepala Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun bergerak membalas setiap lumatan Chanyeol. Ketika merasakan jilatan basah dibibirnya, Baekhyun membuka celah bibirnya. Membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk kedalam sana.

Pinggul keduanya bergerak, saling menggesekkan pusat tubuh mereka. Chanyeoo bergerak meloloskan celana Baekhyun yang telah terbuka kemudian membuka kancing celananya. Mengeluarkan penisnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun

"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun yang telah terduduk menatap lekat penis Chanyeop yang tengah dibanggakan lelaki itu. Ia menelan liurnya cepat, kemudian menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Besar..."

"Kau pasti puas, Baek."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk. Lelaki mungil itu mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh penis jumbo Chanyeol. Dengan tubuh yang menungging, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah penis Chanyeol. Menghirup aromanya yang membuat tubuhnya menggila dan merasakan asin diujungnya dengan lidahnya.

"Boleh aku masukkan?" mata sipit Baekhyun melirik keatas, menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol yang mengangguk. Kemudian tanpa menunda waktu, Baekhyun langsung memasukkan penis tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Bagian batang penis yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya, Baekhyun menemasnya pelan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, memompan penis tersebut dengan mulutnya. Menggunakan lidah dan giginya untuk menggoda urat-urat menonjol pada penis Chanyeol.

Tangannya menangkup dua bola yang bergelantunh dibawah batang penis Chanyeol. Digoyangkan dua bola tersebut kemudian diremas perlahan.

" _Eungh_ ~"

Baekhyun mengeluh pelan ketika merasakan belaian pada pipi pantatnya. Ia melirik sekilas dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat mencapai bokongnya. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol dengan semakin mengangkat pantatnya tinggi-tinggi, sehingga lelaki tinggi itu dapat dengan mudah mengerjai lubangnya.

Kepalanya kembali bergerak memompa penis Chanyeol didalam mulutnya. Pipinya mencekung ketika Baekhyun menghisap kuat penis tersebut. Baekhyun semakin melebarkan kakinya ketika jari milik Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya, mengorek lubang gatalnya.

Semakin cepat gerakan jari Chanyeol, maka semakin cepat gerakan kepala Baekhyun. Hingga keduanya sampai pada puncak mereka secara bersamaan.

Sperma Baekhyun yang mengotori blazer miliknya – untungnya tidak mengenai spreu, dan sperma Chanyeol yang memenuhi mulut Baekhyun. Bahkan sebagian memuncrat hingga mengotori wajah cantik lelaki mungil itu.

Masih dengan mulut yang menggembung berisikan sperma Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan penis jumbo itu kemudian duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Dengan tatapan sayunya, ia menelan sperma lelaki itu dan menjilati sisi bibirnya yang berlumuran sperma Chanyeol.

Tersernyum senang ketika melihat lelaki dihadapannya ini menggeram melihat tingkahnya.

Lubangnya yang telah basah karena keringat dan sperma ia gesekkan pada batang penis Chanyeol. Dengan bertumpu pada pundak si tinggi, Baekhyun dengan mudah menggesekkan penis Chanyeol pada lubangnya.

" _Uhh_ Chanyeol~"

Tidak berhenti, Baekhyun _malah_ semakin menjadi. Ia mengarahkan ujung penis Chanyeol pada lubangnya, memasukkannya sedikit kemudian ia keluarkan lagi dan kembali menggesekkan batang penis itu pada belahan pantatnya. Ia lakukan berulang kali hingga pinggangnya dipegang kuat oleh Chanyeol dan lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti main-mainnya, sayang."

Baekhyun menyeringai, ia melumat sebentar bibir Chanyeol hingga bibir lelaki itu basah seluruhnya. "Kalau begitu cepat masukkan, Chan. Aku ingin tau apakan penismu cocok dengan lubangku."

"Tenang saja, penisku selalu cocok dilubang manapun," Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi si mungil dan menatap matanya dalam. "Dia pasti akan selalu membuat orang lain menjerit nikmat."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum menggoda. Lubangnya kembali berkedut membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Membayangkan penis besar itu mamasukki tubuhnya, membelah dirinya dan membawanya menuju surga dunia.

Ya Tuhan... Dirinya benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Cepat masukkan, jangan banyak bicara."

Si tinggi terkekeh. Ia mengarahkan ujung penisnya pada lubang berkerut Baekhyun. Memutari cincin lubang tersebut dengan ujung penisnya dan langsung memasukkan penis tersebut dalam sekali hentak. Tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun. Dan dirinya sangat puas mendengar teriakan tertahan Baekhyun.

" _ARGH!"_

Langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya, Chanyeol menatap puas wajah kenikmatan Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya terpejam dengan bibir terbuka yang mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seksinya. "Benar apa yang aku katakan bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk, ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu katapun. Yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini hanya penis Chanyeol yang menggenjot tubuhnya.

"Sial! Sempit sekali, Baek."

Si mungil tersenyum miring mendengar umpatan lelaki yang tengah menggenjotnya ganas. Ia memainkan otot lubangnya, membuatnya semakin mengetat.

Dan akibat perlakuannya itu, Baekhyun harus pasrah ketika Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya kemudian mengangkat satu kakinya. Sedangkan lelaki itu masih tetap menyodok lubangnya.

Karena posisi yang berbeda itu Baekhyun harus merasakan tempat-tempat baru yang terkena sodokkan penis Chanyeol. Bahkan dirinya menangis saking nikmatnya.

Dinding lubangbta telah lecet, titik terdalamnya juga dapat dipastikan sudah membengkak, penisnya telah berkedut siap mengeluarkan cairan nikmatnya. Namun penis yang bergerak kasar didalam tubuhnya masih tetap kokoh dan kaku.

"Chanyeol _aahh_ aku akan _ngh_ ~"

Baekhyun bersiap diri ketika dirinya akan mengeluarkan hasratnya. Namun ia berteriak ketika tangan Chanyeol menutup lubang kencingnya. Menahan spermanya yang akan keluar. Sedangkan lelaki itu masih tetap menggenjot tubuhnya kasar, semakin kasar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baek _ngh_."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak kuat dengan segala kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

Chanyeol kembali mengatur posisi mereka seperti sebelumnya. Dengan pinggul yang bergerak cepat, ia menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka. Melumat dan menghisap bibir tipis itu pelan namun pasti. Tangannya bergerak diatas dada Baekhyun, mengelus putingnya tidak lupa menekan, menarik dan memelintir puting tegak tersebut.

Tubuh Baekhyun bagai candu baginya.

"Chanyeol _aahh_ aku tidak tahan lagi _hhh!"_

Baekhyun telah sampai pada puncaknya. Sperma lelaki itu mengotori perut Chanyeol. Hingga pada tiga tusukkan terakhir, Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya dalam kemudian menumpahkan spermanya jauh kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Membawa lelaki mungil itu kedalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka kemudian mwnempelkan kening mereka. Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka dengan mata yang saling menatap.

" _Mine_ ," ucap lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan ibu jari yang mengusap pipi si mungil.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya kemudian mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Kita melakukan ini bukan berarti aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Park."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Byun," Chanyeol membawa wajah Baekhyun kembali menghadapnya. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah kesal lelaki mungil dipelukkannya ini. "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Dirimu dan setiap inchi tubuhmu adalah milikku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tidak membantah ataupun berdecih. Melainkan merona tipis. Setelahnya ia tersenyum miring. Ia dirinya semakin menempel pada Chanyeol dan memainkan jarinya pada dada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kalau begitu kau juga milikku, Chan. Dirimu dan setiap inchi tubuhmu adalah milikku."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, membawa tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada rahang Baekhyun. Mengecupnya perlahan, mencari titik yang pas kemudian menghisapnya. Membuat tanda diatas kulit putih tersebut. Tepatnya pada bagian tulang selangka lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol membuat tanda ditubuhnya. Ia semakin mendekap kepala Chanyeol agar semakin terbenam pada lehernya. Menyuruh lelaki itu agar terus memberikan kecupan disana.

Tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol. Ia mendesah-desah kecil ketika Chanyeol menghisap kulitnya begitu kencang. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika merasakan penisnya menegang, belum lagi penis Chanyeol yang menusuk-nusuk bagian paha dalamnya.

"Chan _uuhh_ kau tidak boleh memasukkan penismu _aahh_ kedalam lubang orang lain~ mengerti _hhh_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu, sayang," ia kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan menaruh satu kaki pendeknya diatas pundak miliknya. Mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang hangat Baekhyun dan mendorongnya masuk.

Pinggulnya tanpa menunggu langsung bergerak menggenjot tubuh yang tengah menggeliat nikmat dibawahnya.

"Dan kau jangan onani sembarangan, aku tidak ingin lubangmu dimasuki penis selain milikku."

Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh peluh mengangguk. Menikmati setiap genjotan Chanyeol yang semakin menggila menusuk dirinya.

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol. Setelah lelaki itu mengklaim dirinya adalah 'milik'nya, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan berhenti mengibarkan bendera perang kepadanya.

Tapi ternyata tidak!

Buktinya saat ini celana pada bagian bokongnya harus Baekhyun relakan menempel pada bangkunya. Ia harus susah-susah menutupi boxernya yang terlihat dengan menggunakan jaket.

Dirinya yang ingin menangis, sedangkan Chanyeol tengah terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Sialan.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Ada apa lagi ini?"

Itu pak Yesung. Guru aneh disekolah mereka. Dan mereka harus rela mendapatkan hukuman yang aneh juga.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun memakai celana Chanyeol, sebagai ganti karena lelaki tinggi itu membuat celananya robek. Dan Chanyeol yang terpaksa memberikan celananya agar dipakai Baekhyun harus menerima dirinya yang hanya mengenakan boxer sepanjang jam pelajaran. Beruntung boxer yang dikenakannya cukup panjang. Tapi yang menyebalkan itu adalah wajah bahagia Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

Mereka tengah berdiri dibelakang kelas, ngomong-ngomong. Ini perintah pak Yesung juga.

"Kau semakin terlihat idiot seperti itu, Chan."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Dia diam-diam mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku blazernya – blazer barunya karena yang lama telah ternodai.

Ia membuka grup chat bersama dengan teman-teman hinanya dan melotot kaget ketika melihat foto yang disebar disana.

Wajahnya memerah. Memerah karena melihat foto tersebut dan juga merah karena emosi.

Demi apa... Foto yang di sebar itu adala foto Chanyeol saat ini. Lebih tepatnya foto SELANGKANGAN lelaki itu!

Matanya melirik pada selangkangan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Dan DEMI NEPTUSNUS! Karena hanya mengenakan boxer, penis jumbo milik Chanyeol – dan miliknya – itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Sial!

Itu miliknya! Tidak ada yang boleh melihat apalagi merasakan selain dirinya!

Merasa tidak terima, Baekhyun mengambil jaket diatas mejanya – yang beruntung mejanya berada dibagian belakang – kemudian mengikat jaket miliknya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Hingga menutupi bagian selangkangan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menatap heran lelaki mungil yang kini sudah kembali berdiri disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin 'milik'ku menjadi tontonan orang lain."

Sempat bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun kemudian melingkarkan membawa tangannya pada tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun.

Meraba bokongnya.

"Posesif sekali, _hm_?"

Baekhyun mendengus. Namun ia tidak menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol, melainkan menunggingkan bokongnya sedikit dan membuka kakinya kecil.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas bokongnya, membawa jari-jarinya pada belahan bokongnya dan menusuk lubangnya dari luar dengan satu jarinya.

Ia mengepalkan jarinya kuat-kuat. Menahan desahan yang akan keluar.

Ini masih jam pelajaran, dan dia membiarkan Chanyeol melecehkan tubuhnya!

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditolak.

"Chan..." bisiknya. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan. Ia mendengus ketika menyadari lelaki tinggi itu dapat bersikap santai sementara tangannya tengah asik dibelakang sana.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya lagi dengan suara berbisik. Setelah panggilan keduanya, Chanyeol berhasil menoleh kearahnya.

Baekhyun langsung menunjukkan tatapan satunya dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, main kerumahku ya?"

.

.

.

 _A/N: hayo mana nih yang kemarin nyuruh lanjut? Jangan lupa review ya :v buat lanjutin lagi... Gak janji yaaa. Kayaknya cukup deh ya, kan mereka udah bikin anak :v_

 _Btw buat yang nanya, kok cerita yang lain gak dilanjut? Di ff sebelum sebelumnya Seulla udh bilang kalo belum bisa dilanjut karena lagi hilang idenya_ _terus juga file ff yang lama ada di laptop, belum dipindahin ke hp karena emang udah di ketik sebagian. Selama ini Seulla publish ff itu juga ngetiknya di hp :' gak ada waktu buat buka laptop, buat tugas aja lewat hp :' selain waktu sebenernya mata sering sakit trs berair kalo liat layar laptop dan punggung suka sakit wkwk ini aja kalo ngetik sambil tiduran :' maklum ya umur makin tua .g jadi Seulla mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah nunggu apalagi ingetin, tapi Seulla jg minta maaf karena lelet banget_ _mianek, ku juga masih banyak urusan di dunia real. Contohnya tidur .g_

 _See you~ jangan lupa review yaaa. *bow_


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun berdiri didepan pagarnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Berkali-kali ia mengecek jam pada ponselnya, memastikan telah berapa lama ia menunggu lelaki tinggi yang akan berkunjung dirumahnya.

Bahkan setelah dirinya berganti pakaian, mencuci muka dan merecoki ibunya yang sedang memasak, lelaki itu belum juga datang.

Sial, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sebenarnya. Atau jangan-jangan dia berbohong akan main kerumahnya.

Bibirnya yang telah mengerucut semakin ia majukan ketika melihat sosok tinggi itu sampai didepan rumahnya dengan motor birunya. Baekhyun membuka pagar rumahnya, mempersilahkan lelaki itu memarkirkan motornya dibagasi rumahnya. Setelah menutup pintu pagar, Baekhyun menghadap kearah lelaki itu dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya.

"Lama sekali, _sih_."

Chanyeol yang telah turun dari motornya terkekeh. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memeluk pinggangnya. Bibirnya ia tempelkan pada bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya pelan.

Yang dibalas oleh lelaki mungil itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya.

"Maklum saja, Baek. Ini pertama kalinya aku kerumahmu. Jadi aku harus mencari rumahmu."

"Alasan," bibir Baekhyun kembali mengerucut. Ia menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol yang malah tertawa melihat sikapnya.

Chanyeol menepuk pantat Baekhyun. "Aku tidak beralasan, sayang."

Baekhyun yang mendengus kasar membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya. Ia menarik ujung hidung Baekhyun kemudian mencium pipinya.

Tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun perlahan turun, begitu pula ciumannya yang kini beralih pada leher jenjang si mungil. Tangannya meremas bokong Baekhyun dan membelai paha dalamnya yang terekspos.

Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun mengenakan celana pendek yang menampilkan paha mulusnya, begitu juga dengan bajunya yang memiliki potongan dada rendah. Benar-benar seksi, dan Chanyeol sangat suka.

"Chan~"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga bersandar pada pagar rumah. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam celana yang lebih mungil kemudian menempatkan jari-jarinya pada belahan pantatnya. Menekan bibir lubang Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, menyentuh tiap sudut mulut lelaki tersebut dengan lidahnya. Setelahnya ia menghisap kedua belah bibir Baekhyun hingga membengkak.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan hingga pagutan mereka terlepas. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Ayo masuk dulu, Chan. Aku kenalkan dengan ibuku," Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari dalam celananya kemudian menggenggamnya, membawa lelaki itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika Chanyeol menahan tangannya. "Ibumu?"

Baekhyun menatap heran kearah Chanyeol yang tiba saja menjadi gugup. Ia mendekat pada lelaki itu kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Santai saja, Chanyeol. Ibuku tidak mengerikan _kok_ ," ia terkekeh pelan. "Lagipula kau _'kan_ bukan kekasihku, kenapa kau harus gugup seperti ini?"

Benar. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu segugup ini. Tapi... Lelaki itu tetap saja gugup.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's Dick**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan kaku saat kakinya menapak dilantai rumah Baekhyun, langkah kaki panjangnya mengikuti Baekhyun yang menuntunnya menuju kearah dapur. Ketika manik matanya menangkap bayangan seorang wanita yang ia yakinin adalah ibu Baekhyun, jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Mama," Baekhyun memanggil sang ibu, membuat wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan penggorengan diatas kompor menoleh. "Kenalkan ini Chanyeol."

Wanita paruh baya itu mematikan kompornya kemudian mengelap tangannya pada celemek yang dikenakannya. Berjalan mendekati sang anak dengan lelaki tinggi disampingnya.

"Dia siapa, Baek?" matanya melirik pada genggaman kedua lelaki itu. Setelahnya ia menunjukkan senyuman ramah dan senyuman jahil kepada Baekhyun dalam selisih waktu yang cepat.

"Temanku, mah."

"Teman atau 'teman'?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Paham apa maksud tersirat dari ucapan itu. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol kemudian melipad tangannya didepan dada. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol dan menggerakkan dagunya kearah sang ibu. Menyuruh lelaki itu agar bicara.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan, tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba mengering. Ia tersenyum kikuk kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat malam tante, saya Park Chanyeol teman sekolah Baekhyun."

Wanita mungil jiplakkan Baekhyun itu mengangguk-angguk dengan jari yang berada didagunya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya.

"Boleh juga pacarmu, Baek."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Dia temanku, mama... Teman!"

"Eh? Mama kira pacar kamu Baek. Ini yang suka kau-"

Ucapan sang ibu terhenti ketika Baekhyun menutup mulut ibunya. "Mama!"

Taeyeon –ibu Baekhyun, terkekeh sambil menurunkan tangan sang anak. Ia kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

"Nak Chanyeol, makan dulu malam dulu ya."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk menunggu diruang makan. Sedangkan ibu Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan masakkannya yang tertunda sesaat.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan jarinya diatas meja. Sejak omongan ibunya yang dipotong oleh lelaki mungil itu, Baekhyun terlihat menghindar darinya. Bahkan ketika mengajaknya keruang makan saja, Baekhyun tidak memandangnya.

Apakah yang ada didalam pikiran Chanyeol itu benar? Kalau ibunya tadi tengah membicarakan dirinya?

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengulum senyum.

.

Selesai dengan makan malam dan berbincang sebentar dengan wanita yang Baekhyun panggil ibu, kedua lelaki muda itu masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Setelah sang ibu bicara akan pergi ke supermarket dan memberitahukan kalau ayah Baekhyun –yang pulang terlambat, akan menjemputnya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, menyusul Chanyeol yang telah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Kamarmu berantakkan sekali, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Ia mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baginya kamarnya sudah cukup rapi saat ini. Karena tidak ada celana dalamnya yang biasanya tercecer dimana-dimana. Itu karena sebelum Chanyeol datang ia sudah merapikannya.

"Ini sudah rapi bagiku."

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ini kotor bagiku, Baek."

Baekhyun mendecak kesal. Kenapa jadi membicarakan kamarnya _sih_! Ia duduk bersila diatas kasur, tepat disamping Chanyeol. "Berhenti membicarakan kamarku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Chanyeol kemudian memeluk lelaki tinggi itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi terkekeh. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemari lentik lelaki mungil itu. "Jadi, ada apa sampai menyuruhku main kerumahmu?"

Si mungil menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia mengajak Chanyeol turun dari kasur agar menuju meja belajarnya. Setelah menyuruh Chanyeol agar menunggunya, Baekhyun mencari sesuatu pada tumpukkan buku-bukunya yang tidak tersusun rapi. Kemudian membawa sebuah buku dan mmberikannya kepada Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Kau _'kan_ pintar pelajaran Kimia, kerjakan tugasku _dong_ ," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kearah Chanyeol. Menyenggolkan bukunya pada perut Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan mata _puppy_ menggemaskan andalannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap malas kearah Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. "Kalau aku kesini hanya mengerjakan tugasmu itu, lebih baik aku pulang."

Baekhyun memekik pelan melihat Chanyeol yang berniat meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berlari mencegat tubuh Chanyeol kemudian kembali mendorong lelaki itu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Membawa tubuh itu kembali mendekati meja belajarnya.

"Dengarkan dulu, Chan..." bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu. Ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeoo kemudian memukul dadanya pelan. "Kau tidak hanya mengerjakan tugasku saja _kok_."

"Lalu?" si tinggi yang mulai tertarik ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang si mungil. Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengendus pucuk kepala lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. Ia berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Aku buka celanamu, ya..." dengan suara imutnya Baekhyun berucap. Ia berlutut dihadapan Chanyeol, membuka celana yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Matanya menatap binar penis Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dibalik celana dalam yang dipakainya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai penis itu. Meloloskan penis itu kemudian melempar celana dalam Chanyeol asal. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengendus bau khas yang menguar dari sana. Setelahnya ia mengecup tiap inchi penis Chanyeol hingga perlahan penis itu mengacung keatas.

Setelah memastikan penis itu telah berdiri tegak, Baekhyun kembali berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. Ia menunjukkan wajah _anak-anak_ nyayang penuh senyum.

Baekhyun melepas celana pendek beserta celana dalamnya. Mengambil bukunya kemudian menuntun Chanyeol agar duduk diatas kursi belajarnya. Ia duduk dengan kaki yang terbuka diatas lelaki itu kemudian mengarahkan penis Chanyeol memasuki dirinya.

" _Unghh_ ~"

Baekhyun mengerang pelan ketika merasakan penis keras Chanyeol terdorong masuk kedalam dirinya. Apalagi ujung penis itu langsung mengenai tutik terdalamnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeram pelan dan meremas pipi pantat Baekhyun.

"Jadi Chanyeol," setelah menyamankan posisinya, Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol kemudian mulai berbicara. Ia melepas kaosnya kemudian membuangnya asal, diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang ikut melepaskan pakaiannya. Hingga kini tubuh polos keduanya saling menempel. "Cepat kerjakan tugasku. Satu soal, satu genjotan."

Chanyeol menggeram kasar. Ia menatap Baekhyun tidak terima. "Tidak akan selesai jika seperti ini, Baek."

Tapi si mungil menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menekan pantatnya agar penis Chanyeol tidak lepas dari sana. Baekhyun mendekap tubuh Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher lelaki itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang dengan susah payah menahan pinggulnya agar bergerak, melecehkan lubang Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah meremas miliknya kuat. Lelaki tinggi itu memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian kembali membuka matanya. Menatap punggung hingga pantat Baekhyun yang tereskpos dihadapannya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol~ setelah ini selesai aku janji kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan."

"Baiklah, tapi simpan genjotanmu itu diakhir. _Okay?"_

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya setelah Baekhyun mengangguk paham dengan cicitan "Iya" diakhir. Ia membaca soal-soal yang tertulis disana. Seketika senyumnya hadir ketika mengingkat kalau ia sudah mengerjakan tugas ini, sehingga baann jawabannya telah ada didalam otaknya.

Sambil mengerjakan soal tugas Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak hentinya mengelus punggung telanjang Baekhyun dan mengulum daun telinganya. Walaupun ia mendapatkan rengekkan protes dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap menggoda titik-titik sensitif lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol, ikut menggoda leher lelaki itu dengan jilatan dan hisapannya. Menggoyangkang sedikit pantatnya hingga ujung penis Chanyeol yang berada didalam lubangnya ikut bergerak menggesek dinding lubangnya. Bibirnya semakin naik mengecup rahang Chanyeol dengan pinggul yang masih bergerak pelan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melempar pulpen yang dipegangnya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Bibirnya meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat, menusuk penisnya kasar pada lubang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menghisap penisnya.

Ciumannya terlepas, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun pada meja belajar, sedangkan kepalanya kini berada tepat didepan dada Baekhyun. Lidahnya menjilati tonjolan kecil disana dan mengulumnya. Tidak lupa menghisap dan menggigitnya kecil. Membuat pekikan frustasi Baekhyun yang disukainya terdegar ditelinganya.

"Chanyeol _aakhh~"_

Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi ketika Chanyeol menggigit puting dan menggenggam penisnya. Tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol yang berada didadanya, pinggulnya ikut bergerak mengikuti genjotan Chanyeol.

Tubuh baekhyun terhentak-hentak diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Kepalanya kini telah terkulai lemas pada bahu Chanyeol. Sedangkan lelaki tinggi itu masih saja menggenjot tubuhnya dan membuat tanda kepemilikkan di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Hingga pada hentakkan kuat Chanyeol terakhir, keduanya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan mereka. Baekhyun mengotori perut Chanyeol dengan spermanya, sedangkan Chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun dan sebagian mengotori kursi. Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun kemudian kembali mengambil pulpennya.

"Diam selagi aku mengerjakan tugasmu, _okay_?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memeluk leher Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mendekap tubuh Baekhyun gemas. Setelahnya ia kembali sibuk dengan tugas Baekhyun setelah mengecup kening lelaki mungil itu.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Chanyeol akhirnya menyelesaikan tugas Baekhyun. Ia menaruh pulpennya kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh ketika melihat lelaki mungil itu terlelap diatas bahunya. Pantas saja lelaki cerewet itu tenang sedari tadi.

Chanyeol bergerak mengeluarkan penisnya yang sedaritadi tertanam dalam lubang Baekhyun, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah ranjang. Ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun disana dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun –dengan tangan yang menopang tubuhnya.

Tangannya membelai rambut dan pipi Baekhyun, matanya menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa melakukan ini. Dirinya dan Baekhyun sebelumnya memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik, bahkan satu sekolahpun tau. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia membenci atau tidak menyukai Baekhyun, _malah_ dirinya sering mengerjai lelaki mungil itu karena ia menyukai wajah merengut Baekhyun.

Lalu perihal dirinya yang mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya, itu terucap begitu saja. Maksudnya ketika tadi siang ia menyentuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin hanya dirinya lah yang boleh menyentuh Baekhyun, memiliki Baekhyun.

Tapi dalam dirinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa itu keinginan dirinya sejak lama. Chanyeol lebih memilih tidak memikirkan itu.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan memotret wajah terlelap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ketika menatap hasil foto diponselnya. Cantik.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tubuh Baekhyun bergerak dan Chanyeol dapat melihat mata sipit itu terbuka perlahan. Ponselnya ia taruh diatas meja samping ranjang kemudian Chanyeol kembali mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Chan..." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Chanyeol. Pipinya merona ketika menyadari tubuh mereka masih tanpa sehelai benangpun. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sudah sayang," ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang berada didadanya. Saat ini hal yang disukain Chanyeol selain wajah mernegut Baekhyun adalah sikap manja lelaki itu padanya. Dan dia ingin Baekhyun bersikap manja hanya kepadanya.

Chanyeol menatap bingung Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bangun kemudian menduduki tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membayar hutangku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam lubangnya. Ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan bergumam pelan, menghitung tiap gerakan yang dibuatnya –dengan desahan pelan diakhir hitungannya. "10 genjotan, untuk 10 soal," Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian mencium rahang Chanyeol.

Kepalanya dia rebahkan diatas dada Chanyeol, tangannya memainkan dada bidang lelaki tinggi itu. "Makasih sudah mengerjakan tugasku, Chan..." bibirnya mengecup dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mengelus punggung polos Baekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya. "Sekarang lanjutkan tidurmu, Baek," kepala diatas dadanya menggeleng cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin dapat tidur dengan penismu yang masih menegang, Chan," sipit Baekhyun menatap polos kearah Chanyeol. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sial, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka, kini dirinya lah yang menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Maniknya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Dia memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar dilehernya. "Memangnya lubangmu tidak sakit?"

Si mungil merona dan menggeleng. "Sepertinya lecet sedikit, tapi aku masih dapat menahannya."

"Kalau kau kesakitan, tidak apa-apa Baek."

"Tidak Chanyeol~" bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut. Lelaki mungil itu menarik leher Chanyeol dan menempatkan bibirnya didepan kuping si tinggi. "Cepat masukkan penismu. Sebelum ibuku pulang."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol lebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan meletakkan diatas pundaknya. Ia mengarahkan penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan mendorongnya pelan. Matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang meringis pelan, yang langsung ia alihkan dengan melumat bibir lelaki mungil itu.

Pinggulnya bergerak menggenjot lubang Baekhyun, memberikan hentakan keras dan disambut dengan remasan kuat dirambutnya. Bibir Baekhyun masih dilumat Chanyeol, membuat kenikmatan berlebih yang dirasakan lelaki yang lebih mungil. Belum lagi jari-jari Chanyeol yang bermain diatas dada dan putingnya.

Bosan dengan posisi mereka, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Sehingga penisnya terasa seperti diperas ketika tubuh Baekhyun memutar. Chanyeol menaikkan pantat Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu menungging dan kembali menghentakkan penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun dan tersenyum puas melihat ceplakkan tangannya berbekas dibokong putih itu. Ia melakukannya berulang kali, hingga bercak merah akan berbekas lama disana.

"Chanyeol~" rengek Baekhyun dengan desahan diakhir rengekkannya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya setiap Chanyeol menampar pantatnya. Tangannya meremas bantal yang telah basah oleh keringat dan air liurnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan kepalanya yang terbentur sandaran kasur karena hentakan kuat Chanyeol.

Yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanya penis Chanyeol yang keluar-masuk lubangnya.

Sampai Chanyeol menghentak cepat dan kuat dan satu hentakan terakhir dengan menenggelamkan penisnya dalam, keduanya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur, ia terengah pasca puncak kenikmatannya. Baekhyun mengeluh pelan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya, ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol yang merebahkan tubuh tingginya disamping dirinya kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukkan hangat lelaki itu.

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya semakin dalam pada pelukkan Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah," Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia membawa bibirnya mengecup kening Baekhyun dan memandang wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap dengan mudahnya.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 10 malam, Chanyeol kembali kerumahnya. Ia menghampiri ibunya yang tengah menonton televisi dan mencium pipinya. Yang dibalas dengan elusan dirambutnya oleh sang ibu.

"Dikamarmu ada Kasper, dia ingin menginap katanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kasper, dia itu sangat sering menginap dirumahnya ketika orang tuanya pergi untuk urusan bisnisnya. Rumahnya sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi lelaki itu. Kemudian ia pamit kepada sang ibu untuk pergi kekamar dan tidur. Dan ketika sampai didalam kamarnya, sosok sahabatnya tengah bermain komputernya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol langsung mengambil handuk kemudian menuju kamar mandi. Berniat mandi.

"Hoi, Chan."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi sapaan lelaki itu. Ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

Selesai mandi dan sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya. Chanyeol menaiki kasurnya dan memeluk gulingnya. Setelah mengucapkan akan tidur duluan kepada Kasper, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Namun matanya kembali terbuka ketika Kasper berucap "Wow" lumayan keras. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu penuh protes dan tanya.

"Baehyun memposting foto dirinya tidak mengenakan atasan!"

Chanyeol langsung terduduk dan menatap jengah kearah Kasper yang menatap penuh binar layar ponselnya. "Kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Chanyeol semakin kesal ketika Kasper menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Tahun ajaran baru. Aku ingin bercerita padamu, hanya saja kau itu _'kan_ musuh Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berdecih kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling. "Ck, apa yang kau lihat dari Byun itu."

Kasper tertawa. "Tuhkan mendengar namanya kau sudah _badmood_."

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Kasper. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya marah. Bukan karena Kasper yang menyebut nama Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak suka ketika mengetahui Kasper menyukai Baekhyun.

Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi instagramnya dan mencari akun Baekhyun

Ia tercengang ketika melihat Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang terekspos disana. Kemudian bibir merahnya... Sial.

Ingat kan Chanyeol untuk menyuruh lelaki itu menghapus fotonya besok.

.

.

.

 _A/N: oke... Satu hari dalam tiga chapter. Maaf kalo alurnya lambat wkwk. Dan ff ini niatnya aku bikin 5/6 Chapter bisa aja kurang atau pas atau lebih/? Sesuai mood wkwk. Makanya diakhir gak Seulla kasih END/TBC :v. Dan semoga rampung sebelum puasa. Karena klo udh puasa, kayaknya Seulla tetep buat epep tapi gak rated M. Insyaallah :v_

 _Ohiya mau curhat dikiiiiit aja. Jadi disini Seulla emang gak maksa kalian buat review. Kalian baca aja ku sudah senang. Apalagi kalo kalian review, malah makin semangat. Aku juga gak maksa semua orang buat suka sama aku, kalian mau benci sok silahkan, Aku juga masih manusia biasa._

 _Cuma, aku sakit hati aja sama yang udah baca ff ini dan gak review eh malah menjelekkan aku dibelakang :' q kuad... Gimana ya... Kamu menghina aku, ngata2in aku. Ngumbar kejelekkan aku sama orang yang tadinya cuma tau aku Kang Seulla yang suka nulis ff. Tanpa tau aku itu A, B, C, D blabla segala macem. Dan buat orang lain ikut menjelekkan aku. Padahal kita aja deket aja engga_ _tapi kamu juga masih menikmati apa yang aku tulis._

 _Emang, karya2 aku gak sebagus yang lain, aku masih belajar juga. Dan ff ini juga dipost buat publik, tanpa bisa siapapun aku larang buat baca ff ini. Cuma gimana ya... Pas tau itu teteprasanya nyesek :' yaa namanya manusia :v apalagi cewek, suka baperan .g_

 _Okelah, Cuma mu curhat itu aja :' gada maksud apa-apa Cuma buat menyalurkan kesakitan hati aku wkwk. Semoga bisa buat semuanya introspeksi diri sebelum menghina orang lain. Kan daripada menghina mending mengasih kritik dalam kalimat yang sopan, dan diselesaikan secara personal :v_

 _Last... Buat yang kemarin nanya ini lanjut atau engga, dan yang nagih ayo dilanjut, sok silahkan dinikmati .g jangan lupa review yaaa *bow. Luv u *kecup basah_


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun baru saja menaruh tas miliknya diatas bangkunya. Tapi tangannya sudah ditarik Chanyeol menuju taman belakang sekolahnya. Tepatnya samping gudang sekolahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hapus foto yang kau posting semalam."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Kenapa harus?"

"Kau itu milikku," Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, membawa tubuh mungil itu menempel padanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan membalas pelukkan Chanyeol. Ia mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar pada pundaknya. "Nanti, ponselku ada di tas."

Kepala yang lebih tinggi mengangguk.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga dada lelaki itu menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan mengobati lecet di lubangmu."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun meremas tangannya dan pasrah ketika Chanyeol meloloskan celananya. Ia sedikit menunggingkan bokongnya, membuat apa yang dikerjakan Chanyeol semakin mudah.

Chanyeol mulai melebarkan belahan pantat Baekhyun. Matanya menelisik kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan meringis melihat lubang lelaki itu terdapat beberapa lecet. Ia mengemut sejenak telunjuknya kemudian menekan sisi luar lubang Baekhyun.

Dan menelan air liurnya ketika melihat lubang itu berkedut.

Tidak ingin hanyut dalam gairahnya, Chanyeol membuka tutup salep yang dibawanya kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Mengoleskan salep itu pada bagian luar lubang Baekhyun yang mengerut.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan isi salep dan melumurkan pada telunjuknya. Chanyeol memasukkan telunjuknya itu kedalam lubang Baekhyun, membiarkan sensasi dingin salep tersebut menyapa dinding lubang Baekhyun.

" _Aahh_ Chan~"

Chanyeol mendempetkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun terhimpit dirinya dan tembok. Tangannya yang tadinya hanya ingin mengoleskan salep, kini _malah_ melecehkan lubang Baekhyun. Telunjuknya menekan-nekan titik terdalam Baekhyun. Jarinya bergerak keluar-masuk lubang anal Baekhyun.

Bibirnya mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun, merambat naik mengulum daun telinga lelaki mungil itu. Lidahnya terjulur mengorek lubang telinganya. "Baek..." Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan selangkangannya pada pipi pantat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol membuat jari lelaki itu keluar dari lubangnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh kemudian dengan cepat memakai kembali celananya dan merapi kan seragamnya. Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol yang menatapnya merengut. Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kelas akan dimulai, Chan~" Baekhyun mendongak dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum ketika Chanyeol mengecup ujubg hidungnya dan mengacak rambutnya. "Terima kasih obatnya ya..."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia merapikan poni Baekhyun. Dan mengecup kening lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya. "Aku kekelas dulu," setelah itu ia mengecup rahang Chanyeol dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh ditempatnya.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's Dick**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk nyaman diatas kursinya, menanti Chanyeol. Jika kemarin dia sangat mengharapkan agar Chanyeol pergi dari dunianya, kini Baekhyun ingin lelaki itu selalu berada disisinya.

Penis Chanyeol merubah segalanya, pikirnya.

Tapi kursi kosong Chanyeol ditempati oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang duduk dikursi depan mejanya. Ia menatap kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau tau Baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Chanyeol dan Hyorin pacaran!"

"Apa?!"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Mereka sangat serasi bukan?" itu Kyungsoo yang berucap. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah yang tidak terbaca. "Sama-sama besar."

Keduanya tertawa. Tapi Baekhyun tidak. Baekhyun mendengus kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk Jongdae yang berada dipojok ruangnya. Tanpa berucap apapun, ia menaruh tasnya disamping lelaki berwajah kotak itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap heran dirinya.

"Hey hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini Baek?!" tidak mempedulikan teriakan melengking Jongdae, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelaki itu.

"Aku tau kalau Jaehyun tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi biarkan aku duduk disini."

Jongdae mendengus, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursinya dan menghela nafas. "Padahal aku ingin duduk dengan Minseok _hyung_..."

"Minseok _hyung_ itu kakak kelas bodoh!"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongdae dan mendapatkan cacian dari lelaki berwajah kotak itu. Matanya beralih kearah arah pintu kelas dan mendapati Chanyeol baru masuk kedalam kelas. Ia mendengus, dan membuang arah pandangannya. Tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang menatap dirinya bingung.

Dirinya yang tadinya menginginkan Chanyeol selalu ada disisinya, kembali berputar balik menginginkan lelaki itu lenyap.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau pindah?"

Baekhyun semakin membuang mukanya, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pundaknya dan menatap lelaki itu tajam. Ia berdiri kemudian mendorong dada Chanyeol, namun lelaki tinggi itu hanya mundur satu langkah.

"Untuk seterusnya aku akan duduk dengan Jongdae. Aku akan bilang pada guru Lee nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang yang sudah punya pacar!"

"Hah?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun, meminta penjelasan. Namun lelaki mungil itu mengacuhkannya.

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia melirik menggunakan ekor matanya. Menggeram kesal ketika Chanyeol kembali menuju mejanya. Ia membuka aplikasi instagramnya, menatap foto yang disuruh hapus oleh Chanyeol. Namun bukannya menghapus foto tersebut, Baekhyun _malah_ memposting foto yang lain.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, satu kelas yang menatap heran pertengkaran mereka hari ini.

.

.

Baekhyun memberikan buku menu kepada pelayan kantinnya. Ia menatap Tiffany yang hanya duduk dengan meminum jus yang dibawanya. "Kau tidak makan?"

Tiffany menggeleng. Ia masih menyedot jusnya, menikmati jus itu dengan hikmat. "Aku diet."

"Tsh. Tidak perlu diet-diet. Coba lihat Seulgi, dia makan apa yang dia mau."

"Dia makan banyak tapi tetap kurus. _Nah_ , aku? Baru satu suap timbangan naik dua kilo."

"Ndut!"

Baekhyun tertawa dan menepuk pundak Tiffany, membuat wanita itu tersedak jusnya dan berteriak marah. Tiffany itu kakak kelasnya, mereka dekat karena hobi mereka sama. Berbelanja dan berteriak ketika marah. Mereka bertemu begitu saja, ketika semester dua tahun ajaran kemarin. Berkenalan dan bercerita apa saja, seakan keduanya telah kenal sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka dekat.

Tidak lama, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka dengan Seulgi yang tengah memakan _ice cream_ dibelakang mereka. Jika Tiffany kakak kelasnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo teman sekelasnya, maka Seulgi adalah adik kelasnya. Tidak jelas kenapa mereka dapat dekat, namun Baekhyun berteman dengan Seulgi karena mereka saling melengkapi. Baekhyun yang memiliki sifat feminim dengan Seulgi yang memiliki sifat Gentle.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka terlibat dalam percakapan kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyeol tadi, Baek?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kenapa memangnya?"

"Pasti bertengkar seperti biasa, apalagi."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia mulai malas ketika nama Chanyeol tersebut. Jadi dia hanya mendiamkan pertanyaan teman-temannya itu dengan tangan yang memainkan sumpit diatas meja.

"Ini bukan bertengkar seperti biasa, Seulgi," ini suara Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bola itu pasti akan membesar-besarkan kenyataan. Si lelaki _hiperbola_. "Tapi mereka seperti... Sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar."

Luhan mengiyakan dengan bergumam dan mengangguk. "Setelah kami bilang Chanyeol dan Hyorin pacaran, Baekhyun tiba-tiba marah dan duduk dengan Jongdae."

Tiffany terkejut dengan tanganya yang menutup mulutnya. "Chanyeol dan Hyorin berpacaran? Wow... Sama-sama besar," Tiffany membut gestur melengkung di depan dadanya.

Teman-teman Baekhyun tertawa. Bahkan Seulgi sudah memukul-mukul meja. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya tidak peduli. Memikirkan makanan yang dipesannya, kapan dia akan tiba.

"Ohya, Baek..." Seulgi memanggil Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas mata sipit Baekhyun. "Kau sudah... Memegang penis Chanyeol?" bisik wanita bermata kucing itu, namun masih dapat didengar oleh tiap orang dimeja tersebut.

Baekhyun terdiam, tiba-tiba mukanya memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin. Namun setelahnya wajahnya terlihat kesal setelah mengingat status Chanyeol yang berpacaran dengan Hyorin.

"Aku tidak sudi!"

"Ya tidak apa-apa sih Baek. Lagipula foto penisnya ketika dihukum kemarin susah tersebar."

Si ular sialan. Teman-temannya kembali tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun semakin merengut tidak suka. Kupingnya terasa panas ketika nama Chanyeol keluar dari bibir teman-temannya itu.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan Chanyeol?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, makanan mereka datang. Baekhyun yang ingin menikmati makanannya, harus rela tertunda ketika tangannya ditarik seseorang hingga dirinya berdiri.

Dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya ketika melihat Chanyeol didepannya.

"Kau..."

"Aku menyuruhmu menghapus fotomu, bukan memposting foto yang lebih terbuka."

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun genggaman Chanyeol sangat kuat.

"Lepas, Chanyeol!"

Cengkraman Chanyeol semakin kuat, ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan menempel pada tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Hapus dulu fotonya, Baekhyun."

"Tidak akan!" Baekhyun menghentak tangan Chanyeol keras hingga cengkraman lelaki itu terlepas. "Pergi jauh-jauh! Aku tidak ingin bedekatan dengan pacar orang!"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut heran. Ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun kemudian mengubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi tatapan bingung dan lembut secara bersamaan. "Pacar apa?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Hyorin _'kan?!"_

"Tidak."

"Bohong!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul dada Chanyeol menggunakan kepalannya itu. Matanya yang berair menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya. Mengelus punggung lelaki mungil yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukkannya. Bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari dadanya, menatap wajah lelaki mungil itu dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus airmata lelaki itu. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan orang lain Baek, aku _kan_ milikmu."

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Membawa lelaki mungil itu kedalam pagutan lembutnya. Tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mengelus bagian itu.

Tapi Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya hingga pagutan mereka terlepas. Chanyeol merasakan pipinya panas ketika Baekhyun menamparnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, Chanyeol ingin marah namun wajah memerah Baekhyun membuatnya terdiam.

"A-apaan kau ini Chanyeol!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam diam.

 **PUK**

Chanyeol menoleh ketika pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Ia menatap Kasper dengan tatapn datar. Sedangkan Kasper hanya menunjukkan senyuman miringnya.

"Wow bro, ternyata kau bergerak lebih cepat ya?" Chanyeol berdecih mendengar ucapan Kasper. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kasper yang berada dipundaknya. "Kejar sana... Atau butuh aku yang mengejar?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol mendelik kearah Kasper kemudian ia berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Kasper tertawa pelan kemudian menggeleng melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat bodoh. Ia duduk dikursi Baekhyun tadi. "Boleh bergabung?" kemudian tersenyum ketika teman-teman Baekhyun itu mengangguk.

"Baekhyun tau dari siapa kalau Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Hyorin?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling melirik kemudian mengangkat tangannya rendah. Setelahnya Kasper kembali tertawa.

"Padahal aku hanya bercanda..." ucap Luhan diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dengan Chanyeol," ucapan Seulgi mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari setiap orang yang berada di meja itu. "Berarti bisa saja Baekhyun sudah mengetahui ukuran penis Chanyeol!"

Luhan menepuk pundak Seulgi kuat dan menatap tajam kearah wanita itu. Setelahnya ia menepuk bibir Seulgi. "Ish, ucapanmu!"

Seulgi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersedekap. Ia menatap sebal kearah Kasper yang tertawa dan ketiga temannya yang mendelik kearahnya. Nasib maknae, pikirnya.

"Jadi... Makanan Baekhyun tidak ada yang makan _dong_?" Tiffany menarik makanan Baekhyun kearahnya. " _Yes,_ makanan gratis!"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dikoridor, ia menoleh dan semakin merengut ketika tidak melihat Chanyeol yang mengejarnya. Sialan, sudah membuat malu di kantin lelaki itu malah tidak mengejarnya.

Amarahnya sedang diubun-ubun, Baekhyun _malah_ melihat Hyorin yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya bersama dengan Bora Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berjalan kearah wanita itu. Ia mencegat jalan Hyorin membuat perempuan itu menatap aneh dirinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?!" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun.

Hyorin saling berpandangan dengan Bora. Setelahnya kedua wanita itu tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun berulang kali. "Dari mana kau tau berita murahan itu, Byun?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sambil meniup poninya. "Luhan."

"Dan kau percaya?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia hanya diam ketika Hyorin merangkul pundaknya. "Memang kau pernah melihat aku dekat dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Ia mengingat-ingat dengan siapa Chanyeol dekat. Namun yang ada di otaknya hanya dirinya dan Kasper. Karena jika disekolah, yang Baekhyun tau apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya mengerjain dirinya dan berteman baik dengan Kasper. Dia tidak pernah melihat Hyorin dan Chanyeol saling bersama. Tapi _'kan_ kalau diluar sekolah bagaimana?

"Tidak..." cicit Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidah tau bagaimana kalian diluar sekolah!"

Hyorin menepuk jidatnya dan mendesah malas. "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan Chanyeol, hanya saling kenal. Kau ini bodoh sekali _sih_."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Ia bersedekap dan menatap kesal kearah Hyorin.

"Sudah aku ingin ke kantin," Hyorin mengusir Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya. Ia berjalan selangkah melewati Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, tolong kau urus kekasihmu yang cemburu itu."

Mendengar ucapan Hyorin, Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri lima langkah darinya. Baekhyun menelan liurnya, berpikir sejak kapan lelaki itu berada disana? Kenapa Chanyeol selalu datang tanpa diduga? Dan selalu dalam kondisi yang selalu tidak diinginkannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam menatapnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan lelaki tinggi itu. Namun tubuhnya kembali berbalik ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Mau pergi kemana lagi, hm?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun ia membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Chanyeol. Ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya menuju ruang _club_. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan khusus _club_ basket – karena ia adalah anggota _club_ basket.

Ia mengusir beberapa anak yang berada disana kemudian mengajak Baekhyun masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Menuntun Baekhyun agar duduk diatas pangkuannya, dan lelaki mungil itu meringkuk memeluk lehernya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau benar tidak berpacaran dengan Hyorin _'kan_?"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menatap tawanya. Ia memegang kepala Baekhyun kemudian mencium kepala itu dengan gemas. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau kita tidak berpacaran hm?"

"Aku hanya takut, Chanyeol..."

"Apa yang kau takutkan sayang?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak Chanyeol, ia memainkan telunjuknya pada dada Chanyeol. "Kita sudah melakukan ini sejak kemarin, aku tidak ingin ada yang sakit hati~" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher lelaki itu.

Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh lelaki itu semakin menempel padanya. "Jika aku berkata aku milikmu, itu berarti aku milikmu, Baek. Bukan milik orang lain, begitu juga dirimu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Keduanya hanyut dalam keheningan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian Chanyeol pada rambutnya.

"Chan..." gumam Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan gumamam lelaki tinggu itu. "Aku termasuk orang yang _baperan_ ," Baekhyun menlepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau aku... Jatuh cinta denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun kemudian mengecup ujung hidung lelaki itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Bukankah itu bagus?" Manik Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya ketika dirinya merapikan poni lelaki mungil itu. "Perasaanku terbalas."

Mata Baekhyun terbuka, lelaki mungil itu menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat pundaknya, membawa kepala Baekhyun kembali bersandar diatas pundaknya. "Aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku, Baek," Chanyeol menautkan jemari mereka, ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengecup jari-jari Baekhyun. "Mau menungguku?"

"Eum..." Baekhyun bergumam mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mengecup leher Chanyeol didepannya kemudian terkekeh ketika lelaki tinggi itu mendesah pelan.

"Kau tidak apa jika kita seperti ini Baek?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Aku... Tidak suka jika terikat sebuah hubungan."

Si mungil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengelus rahang Chanyeol lembut. "Tidak masalah. Asal kau tidak pergi begitu saja..." jari telunjuknya mengitari wajah Chanyeol. Menyentuh keningnya, kemudian turun menuju hidung Chanyeol dan berhenti pada bibir lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengelus bibir Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum manis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun memasukkan telunjuknya pada celah bibir Chanyeol, membiarkan lelaki itu mengulum jarinya. "Kau milikku, Chanyeol."

Setelahnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dan berjongkok didepan Chanyeol –tepatnya selangkangan Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada penis Chanyeol yang masih tertidur. Ia mengendus selangkangan tersebut kemudian tersenyum. " _Eum~"_ Telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk penis Chanyeol, membangunkannya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat kain celana Chanyeol tepat pada penis lelaki itu, kemudian mengecup penis Chanyeol dengan ekspresi lucunya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan membebaskan penis lelaki itu yang setengah menenang. Matanya menatap takjub penis Chanyeol yang terlihat jelas didepannya. Ia memegang penis itu memuja dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya menelusuri urat-urat yang menonjol pada penis itu, sedang telunjuknya mengorek lubang kencing Chanyeol.

Dan ketika penis itu telah tegang sempurna, Baekhyun semakin memanas. Pasalnya, penis dalam genggamannya itu semakin membengkak. Semakin gemuk dan panjang. Tanpa sadar dirinya meneguk ludahnya dan menggeliat risih ketika lubangnya berkedut.

Dalam pikirannya saat ini, dirinya membayangkan bagaimana lubangnya yang terkoyak ketika penis ini memasukinya. Bagaimana penis itu menggenjot lubangnya, dan bagaimana penis ini menggesek dinding lubangnya.

Baekhyun dengan susah payah melepaskan celananya dan membawa telapak kaki Chanyeol pada penisnya. Ia mendesah nikmat ketika Chanyeol menggyangkan kakinya diatas penisnya.

Tidak ingin kalah, Baekhyun membawa penis itu memasuki mulutnya. Tidak seluruhnya masuk, maka dari itu sisa yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya Baekhyun urut perlahan. Matanya terpejam ketika ujung penis Chanyeol menyentuh tenggorokkannya, ia menggerakkan kepalanya memompa penis itu. Giginya itu menggesek urat-urat Chanyeol yang menonjol.

Baekhyun menghisap kuat penis Chanyeol, menjilati penis itu dari ujung hingga kepangkalnya. Mengecup batang penis itu berulang kali dan mengulum ujungnya dengan mata tertutup.

Lidahnya menjilat ujung penis Chanyeol, bermain disana. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam menatap polos kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menahan desahannya. Baekhyun mendesah kesal ketika penis Chanyeol belum menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Lama sekali~"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan pagutan kasarnya, menampar-nampar bokong Baekhyun kemudian meremasnya.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mendekap dirinya. Ia mencium rahang Chanyeol dan menjilatnya. "Kali ini kau diam saja, Chanyeol~" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Tangannya memegang penis Chanyeol dan menuntunnya memasuki lubangnya. Ia mendesis pelan ketika merasakan lubangnya kembali terkoyak.

Setelah penis Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya, Baekhyun langsung melompat-lompat diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Tangannya berada pada pundak Chanyeol, bertumpu disana. Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol, memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Chanyeol.

Puas dengan mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencium rahang lelaki itu, membawa lidahnya menjilat keringat Chanyeol dan mengulum kulit leher lelaki itu.

" _Sshh_ Baek!"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar geraman Chanyeol. Ia semakin mempercepat lompatannya dan memainkan otot lubangnya. Tangannya menekan puting Chanyeol dari luar seragam.

" _Aahh_ Chanyeolie~"

Tidak beberapa lama, keduanya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan mereka. Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, menyemprotkan spermanya yang mengotori seragam Chanyeol. Pinggangnya dicengkram kuat ketika Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya jauh kedalam dirinya.

Baekhyun melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Ia meraba bokongnya, mencolek sisa sperma Chanyeol yang keluar dengan jarinya kemudian mengulum jarinya yang berlumur sperma. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Milikku."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam pagutan lembutnya. Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan meremas pinggangnya.

Kepala Baekhyun bersandar diatas pundak Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada leher Chanyeol yang terdapat bercak merah akibat perbuatannya. "Lubangku sakit~"

Dengan mudah Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan merebahkan lelaki itu diatas kasur yang berada disana –kasur itu memang disiapkan untuk anggota club yang ingin beristirahat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan memawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Istirahatlah, sayang."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat kepalanya bergesekkan dengan dada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tertawa pelan.

"Baek... Kapan kau akan menghapus foto di instagrammu?"

Si mungil mendongak, menatap yang lebih tinggi. Ia menggeleng dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Aku tidak mau menghapusnya!"

Bulat Chanyeol menatap malas lelaki mungil itu. "Hapus atau kau akan aku perkosa."

Jemari Baekhyun memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan mengerlingkan matanya. "Perkosa saja~" wajahnya memaju, bibirnya mencapai bibir Chanyeol dan menggigit bibir itu. "Aku menginginkannya~"

" _Shit!"_

.

.

.

 _-Ketika Chanyeol melihat postingan foto Baekhyun terbaru-_

Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sebelum meninggalkannya kembali ke kelas masih baik-baik saja. Kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja pindah tempat duduk dan marah kepadanya.

Padahal Chanyeol ingin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sepanjang mata pelajaran.

Bahkan ketika istirahat lelaki itu langsung melesat keluar, tanpa menunggu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang selalu bersamanya.

Chanyeol yang tidak ingin terlalu dibuat pusing –walaupun ia masih terus berpikir, memilih menghampiri Kasper dikelas sebelah. Mengajak lelaki itu pergi ke kantin. Ditengah perjalanan Chanyeol harus bingung dengan Kasper yang terlihat heboh.

"Kau itu kenapa?"

Kasper menoleh pada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak~"

Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, Chanyeol merebut ponsel Kasper agar mengetahui alasan heboh temannya. Untuk kali ini ia menyesali rasa penasarannya. Ia melempar ponsel Kasper yang untungnya dapat ditangkap lelaki itu.

Apa maksud Baekhyun memposting foto itu!

Matanya menatap Kasper dengan tatapan membunuh. "Jangan sembarang menatap milikku, sialan!"

Setelahnya ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kasper, mencari keberadaan lelaki mungil yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Marah, kesal, namun ketika melihat foto Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Memperlihatkan dada putihnya. Dadanya bergetar, berdegup cepat dengan selangkangan yang menggembung.

Sedangkan Kasper tertawa keras ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya dengan langkah tergesa.

.

.

.

 _A/N: makasih buat semuanya yang udah support ff ini dengan mereview, favorit dan follow~ dan makasih bngt buat yang udah semangatin aku kemarin *bow._

 _Maaf kalo di chapter ini bertebaran drama-drama picisan :' chap depan udah enaaa lagi kok gada drama-drama kek diatas itu. Dan kalo ada typo, mohon maklum ya, lagi males ngecek wkwk._

 _Review? Thank you~_


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah sekitar satu minggu Baekhyun menjalankan hubungan tanpa statusnya dengan Chanyeol. Sejauh ini hubungan keduanya masih aman, bahkan mereka semakin _lengket_. Pergi sekolah bersama, pulang pun juga bersama. Saat makan siangpun mereka tetap bersama.

Namun didalam hubungan akan ada orang lain yang iri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman Baekhyun yang _kurbel_ itu.

"Kau sok imut sekali _sih_ , Baek?"

"Tsh, pura-pura manja!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, matanya mendelik menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tidak senang dengan ucapan kedua lelaki itu. Puas dengan menatap tajam kedua temannya itu, Baekhyun kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan _puppy_ nya _._

Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Ia memasukkan satu suapan makanan dari Chanyeol kemudian memberikan lelaki itu senyuman termanisnya. Baekhyun mengusak kepalanya pada lengan Chanyeol dan lelaki tinggi itu memberikan elusan dikepalanya.

"Jujur..." Seulgi meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap pasangan didepannya. "Aku lebih suka mereka bertengkar!" telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ucapannya itu diberikan anggukkan semangat Tiffany. "Benar!" poni wanita itu bergoyang ketika mengangguk. "Baekhyun jahat, dia bukan teman _jomblo_ kulagi!"

"Aku masih _jomblo_ kok."

"Lalu yang sedang memelukmu itu apa? Hantu? Binatang peliharaanmu?"

Baekhyun melempar tissue kearah Tiffany. "Jaga mulut cantikmu itu, Tiff!" menatap tidak suka karena kearah Tiffany. Ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Tiffany yang seenaknya –namun Baekhyun melupakan dirinya juga seperti itu.

Perempuan Hwang itu menggerutu dan meremas tangannya gemas dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ia menatap malas kepada Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol dan mengecup rahangnya. Padahal masih teringat jelas suara-suara Baekhyun yang selalu menyumpahi Chanyeol, namun yang sekarang ia lihat _malah_ temannya itu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan meyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada lelaki itu.

Apa Baekhyun di _pelet_ Chanyeol?

Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah makanannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun saat Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka, melesakkan lidahnya dan memindahkan makanan didalam mulutnya, Baekhyun hanya dapat pasrah dan menerima semuanya.

Pagutan mereka terlepas, air liur mereka membuat jembatan tipis yang akhirnya terputus. Chanyeol menjilat sudut bibir Baekhyun dan tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Lelaki mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. Memalu.

Dan sikap mereka mendapat dengusan malas dari teman-teman keduanya.

"Hey Chanyeol," Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kasper ketika temannya itu memanggil dirinya. "Kau tidak lupa nanti ada latihan bukan?"

Si tinggi mengangguk. "Tentu," ia kembali terfokus pada Baekhyun dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah mendongak dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Maaf nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama," tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan bibirnya yang mengerucut dan wajah merajuknya. Tangannya yang berada didepan dada Chanyeol menarik-narik seragam Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ikut aku latihan?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Wajah merajuknya berubah menjadi penuh wajah penuh senyuman.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menunggu dipinggir lapangan. _Okay_?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Yey~" ia melompat kecil dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's Dick**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dipinggir lapangan. Lelaki tinggi itu bergerak menarik ponsel Baekhyun kemudian duduk disamping lelaki mungil itu. Ia terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat panik.

"Ish, Chanyeol! Aku kira ponselku melayang."

Karena gemas, Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh itu medekat kepadanya. "Kau terlalu asik dengan ponselmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. Ia menatap sekeliling, dan mendapati lapangan tempat Chanyeol latihan telah sepi. "Kemana perginya teman-temanmu?"

"Latihan sudah selesai, mereka sudah pulang."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia melompat dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya diatas paha Chanyeol. Tangannya melingkar pada leher Chanyeol, wajahnya mendekat pada ceruk leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjilat leher penuh keringat Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai aroma tubuh berkeringat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ayo kita bermain basket!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengangguk. Ia hendak menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya, namun lelaki mungil itu menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada lehernya.

"Kau saja yang main, aku hanya mengikutimu."

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan celananya, setelahnya ia melepaskan celana Chanyeol. Setelah melihat penis milik Chanyeol tidak tertutup apapun, Baekhyun mengocok penis tersebut kemudian memasukkan penis tersebut kedalam lubangnya. "Nah ayo main basket!"

Chanyrol mendesis ketika dinding lubang Baekhyun meremas miliknya. "Mana bisa seperti ini, Baek!" tapi lelaki mungil itu tetap tersenyum dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya naik-turun diatas pangkuannya.

"Ayo Chanyeol~"

Mata Chanyeol tertutup. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya. Mengambil bola basket yang berad diatas bangku dan berjalan pelan menuju tengah lapangan.

"Lari Chanyeolie~ _ahh_!"

Chanyeol terkekeh merasakan Baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan dileherya dan mencengkram kuat pinggangya dengan kakinya. Menyadari Baekhyun yang tersiksa dengan permainan yang dia mulai. Chanyeol berlari pelan dengan tangan yang mendribble bola basket.

Berlari mengitari setengah lapangan, Chanyeol meloncat ketika ia akan memasukkan bola tersebut kedalam ring. Ia melakukkannya berulang kali sampai ia berhasil memasukkan bola tersebut. Dan di setiap lompatannya, Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan pekikkan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol! _Ah! Ah!_ "

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol sengaja melesetkan lemparan bolanya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketika dirinya mengeluarkan spermanya pada lompatan tinggi Chanyeol terakhir. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Kakinya terjuntai lemas dikedua sisi tubuh Chanyeol, beruntung kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya sehingga tubuhnya masih berada diatas gendongan Chanyeol.

"Sudah puas, Byun?"

Baekhyun memang sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, namun lubangnya masih berkedut menghisap penis Chanyeol. Jadi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Permainan mereka berpindah di toilet yang biasanya dipakai para anggota club basket untuk membersihkan diri seusai berlatih. Tubuh keduanya telah polos tanpa satu helai benangpun, saling menempel dan bergesekkan. Tangan mereka juga tidak diam saja, saling meraba kulit pasangannya. Bibir keduanya bersatu dalam sebuah lumatan kasar dan menuntut. Saling menghisap, menjilat dan membelitkan lidah mereka.

Suara kecipak dari lumatan mereka beradu dengan suara air yang mengalir dari shower diatas mereka.

Chanyeol pertama kali yang melepaskan pagutan mereka. Lelaki berturun tinggi itu merendahkan tubuhnya, membawa puting menegang Baekhyun masuk kedalam mulutnya. Giginya menggigit pelan ujung puting Baekhyun, setelahnya ia menghisap kuat puting tersebut. Ia juga menghisap pinggir putih Baekhyun, membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

Tangan Chanyeol meremas penis mungil Baekhyun, menekan-nekan dua bola yang menggantung disana. Kemudian merambat kelubang Baekhyun yang mengerut setelah mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun agar bertengger dipinggangnya.

Dua jari panjangnya menerobos masuk, membelah lubang Baekhyun. Merenggangkan lubang tersebut, membuat gerakan menggunting. Mengeluar-masukkan jarinya, menekan titik terdalam Baekhyun.

" _Aahh~"_

Otot lubang Baekhyun sengaja dimainkan oleh lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun menaik-narik rambut Chanyeol ketika gerakan kefua jari lelaki itu semakin cepat. Bibirnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan sesekali mengecup kulit leher Chanyeol dan membuat tanda miliknya disana. Bibirnya mengulum cuping telinga lebar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Dia butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari Chanyeol. Dia menginginkan penis Chanyeol.

Beruntung Chanyeol menyadari hal tersebut. Ia melepaskan jarinya, membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya menekan punggung Baekhyun agar lelaki itu membungkuk dengan pantat yang lebih ditinggikan. Tangannya menampar-nampar pantat Baekhyun, meninggalkan merah disana.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol melebarkan belahan pantat Baekhyun, setelahnya ia kembali menutup belahan pantat Baekhyun, dan kembali melebarkan belahan pantat itu. Wajahnya mendekat, ia menjulurkan lidanya mengorek lubang Baekhyun. Memasukkan benda tak bertulang itu membasahi lubang lelakinya itu. Masih dengan tangan yang menampar-nampar benda kenyal tersebut.

"Chanyeol~ penismu _aahh_ ~"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sikap tidak sabaran Baekhyun. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menampar bongkahan pantat Baekhyun menggunakan penisnya. Melebarkan belahan pantat Baekhyun, dan kembali menepuk penisnya yang menegang pada lubang mengkerut Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

Ujung penisnya mengitari bagian mengkerut lubang Baekhyun kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya membelah lubang Baekhyun. Dan lolongan sakit namun nikmat dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

"Chanyeolie~"

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggenjot lubang Baekhyun dengan kasar. Tanpa henti, dirinya terus menampar-nampar bongkahan bokong Baekhyun. Melihat bokong itu bergoyang karena tamparannya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat disukai Chanyeol.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol merendah, mencium dan menjilati kulit punggung Baekhyun. Dengan posisinya yang ikut membungkuk, membuat ujung penisnya menusuk titik lain yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun berada dibelakang dan menggenggam tangan tersebut. Gerakan pinggulnya semkin kuat. Tidak dengan gerakannyang cepat, tapi Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya satu-satu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mendesis merasakan remasan kuat pada penisnya.

Baekhyun menempelkan pipinya pada dinding keramik didepannya. Bibirnya terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kenikmatannya. Air liur yang melewati bibirnya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Sedang matanya terpejam setengah, hingga hanya bagian putih matanya terlihat.

Gerakan satu-satu Chanyeol yang menggenjot dirinya benar-benra membuatnya frustasi. Dengan gerakan pelan tersebut, lubang miliknya semakin gatal. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur agar penis Chanyeol menggesek cepat.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat frustasi ketika Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, sedang tangan lelaki itu terus meremas pantatnya. Pinggul Baekhyun bergerak, melecehkan penis Chanyeol dengan lubang laparnya.

" _Ahh_ _fuck me_ , Chanyeolie~ _ohh God_!"

Bersamaan dengan umpatannya, pinggulnya bergerak acak. Menjemput kenikmatannya sendiri dengan penis Chanyeol yang menusuk dirinya.

Tidak tahan dengan keterdiamannya – belum lagi melihat tubuh mungil yang membungkuk didepannya terus menggeliat seksi, Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya.

Ia mengangkat satu kak8 Baekhyun agar melayang diudara dan kembali menusukkan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Memeluk pinggang lelaki itu, membawa tubuh mereka menyatu. Penisnya kembali keluar-masuk melecehkan lubang sempit kesukaannya itu. Dan semakin bernafsu saat melihat raut wajah kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan pose yang sangat mengairahkan.

Bagaimana tidak, lelaki mungil itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan desahan seksinya. Sedang tubuh mungilnya melengkung dengan dada yang membusung. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya yang terbuka membuat sebuah senyuman –menandakan dirinya senang dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Terus sayang _oohh_ Chanyeolie~"

Tangan Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol mendekat pada dadanya yang membusung. Menyuruh lelaki itu menikmati putingnya yang mengeras. Dan desahannya semakin keras ketika lidah basah Chanyeol menyapa putingnya yang telah sensitif.

Genjotan Chanyeol menggila kala lelaki itu merasakan puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat. Bibirnya meninggalkan dada Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam lumatannya yang kasar. Tangannya menggenggam penis mungil Baekhyun dan mengocoknya, hingga penis tersebut berkedut dan mengeluarkan spermanya.

Pada tiga tusukkan terakhir, Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya dalam dan membiarkan spermanya menyemprot jauh kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Lumatan kasarnya berubah menjadi sebuah pagutan lembut ketika puncak kenikmatan telah mereka dapatkan.

.

.

Selesai dengan acara 'mandi' mereka, Chanyeol mengeringkan seluruh tubuh lemas Baekhyun dengan handuk yang berada dilokernya. Dengan telaten lelaki tinggi itu memakaikan baju miliknya agar dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh ketika Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemas diatas bangku ruang loker.

Bibirnya mengecup kening Baekhyun dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu. Itu mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan menaruhnya diatas pundaknya. Mengambil kedua tas mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang loker –bersiap untuk pulang.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju parkiran, mendekat pada sebuah motor yang tersisa satu disana. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas jok dan mengelus pipi lelaki itu.

"Hei, jangan tidur dulu, sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berusaha membuka matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh dan mengecup kening Baekhyun gemas. Setalah itu, Chanyeol menaiki motornya dan melajukN motor itu meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam ketika Chanyeol menghentikan motornya didepan rumah Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya kemudian mengecup tangan tersebut. Membangunkan lelaki mungil itu dari tidurnya. "Sudah sampai, Baek."

Si mungil terbangun dan melihat sekeliling. Menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai dirumahnya, Baekhyun langsung turum dari motor Chanyeol. Namun ia malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi samping tubuh Chanyeol. Kembali memejankan matanya.

"Hei," ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Bangun, sayang."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk, namun lelaki itu malah semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Aku ngantuk~"

"Tidur dikamarmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kuat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak ibgin mampir?"

"Aku ingin, tapi kalau aku mampir kau tidak akan istirahat."

Bibir si mungil mengerucut. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tidak niat dan menghentakkan kakinya ditanah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat dirinya tengah merajuk hanya terkekeh. Lelaki tinggi itu merogoh kantong depan tasnya dan memberikan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu."

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kalung yang disodorkan Chanyeol dengan wajah cerianya. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh antusias kemudian menatap sebuah kalung yang berada digenggamannya itu.

Sebuah kalung sederhana dengan liontin perak yang menyerupain sebuah kerang yang diikat dengan tali berwarna perak pula.

"Semoga kau suka, Baek. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menggaruk lehernya canggung. Ia menggengam erat kalung tersebut kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Aku suka, Chanyeol~" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap lelaki tinggi itu. Ia mencium dagu Chanyeol dan tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Chanyeolie~"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia melihat gemas pada Baekhyun yang mengusakkan kepalanya diatas dadanya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, degupan di jantung mereka membuat hati mereka menghangat.

.

.

.

 _A/N: satu lagi chapter selesai. Chapter depan terakhir ya~ jangan lupa review. Makasih~ *bow_

 _Btw, maaf kalau ada typo._


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol yang baru masuk kedalam kelas harus dibuat kaget ketika Baekhyun berlari kearahnya dengan wajah penuh dengan airmata. Dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan pelatihnya, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun barang 15 menit. Tapi ketika dirinya kembali, ia _malah_ mendapati lelaki itu menangis dengan memeluk dirinya erat.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya isak tangis yang terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menuntun Baekhyun agar duduk dibangkunya. Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun, mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Ia mencium jemari Baekhyun, menenangkan lelaki mungil itu.

"Hei, ada apa sayang?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terisak pelan. "Lu-luhan..."

"Kenapa dengan Luhan?"

"D-dia..." Baekhyun memilin ujung bajunya dan menatap Chanyeol takut-takut. "Luhan menghilangkan kalung pemberianmu."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Ia terdiam mencerna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga kalung itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan memelas. Berharap lelaki itu tidak marah padanya.

Namun kali ini tatapan itu tidak berhasil. Chanyeol mendesah kesal dan menghempaskan tangannya. Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan airmata yang meleleh membasahi wajahnya.

Sedangkan Luhan si tersangka menatap dirinya khawatir dan bersalah. Lelaki bermata rusa itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan berucap maaf berulang kali.

.

 **Chanyeol's Dick**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Ditengah jam pelajaran, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terfokus dengan guru dan materi yang dijelaskan. Yang ia perhatikan hanya wajah dingin Chanyeol disampingnya.

Telunjuknya menekan-nekan lengan Chanyeol, mencicit pelan memanggil nama lelaki itu. Namun lelaki tinggi itu masih terlihat acuh.

Baekhyun menghempaskan kepalanya keatas meja dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Lelaki mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat marah. Memang, lelaki itu menyuruhnya agar menjaga kalung itu baik-baik, tapi apa harus mendiami dirinya seperti ini?

Bahkan ketika jam istirahat telah berbunyi, Chanyeol melewati dirinya begitu saja. Tanpa menegur dirinya, dan Kasper yang mendatangi lelaki itu. Wajahnya masih dingin dengan tatapan yang lurus.

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa kesalnya, maka dari itu ia menangis. Dirinya menolak untuk makan siang, karena nafsu makannya meluap begitu saja. Beruntung teman-temannya menemani dirinya.

"Baek... Maafkan aku..." Luhan meremas tangan Baekhyun dan menatap penuh rasa salah kearah Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk tanpa semangat.

Ketika pagi tadi, dirinya memang berniat menggoda Baekhyun. Dia jengah terhadap Baekhyun yang selalu memamerkan kalung pemberian Chanyeol. Jadi, Luhan merebut kalung itu dan melempar-lemparnya. Tanpa disengaja, kalung itu terlempar keluar dari jendela kelas mereka.

Baekhyun langsung berteriak marah kemudian menangis. Lalu ketika Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas, temannya itu berlari dan menangis lagi. Dan Luhan dapat melihat Chanyeol yang kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun lalu mendiami Baekhyun.

Luhan berniat untuk mencari kalung itu ketika jam istirahat, karena kalung itu dapat dipastikan terjatuh di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Namun melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau ia mengurungkan niatnya. Luhan lebih memilih menemani dan menghibur temannya itu.

Ditengah tangis Baekhyun, Tiffany dan Seulgi mendatangi kelasnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Yang paling tua terlihat khawatir ketika melihat airmata membasahi wajah Baekhyun. Serentetan pertanyaan dilemparkan Tiffany kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dasar Park sialan! Seharusnya dia tidak boleh seperti itu! Itu _'kan_ tidak disengaja!" insting 'wanita tidak pernah bersalah' Tiffany meluap. Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul meja dengan wajah marah. Diikuti dengan anggukan Seulgi disampingnya.

Wanita Hwang itu mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap airmata temannya itu dengan _tissue_ yang dibawanya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Baek. Nanti aku akan menonjok muka sok tampan si Chanyeol itu!"

"Dan aku akan menendang penisnya!" pekik Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu.

Tiba-tiba saja yang lain ikut bersemangat. Bersemangat untuk menghabiskan Park Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Menghadap jendela dan memandang langit. Memikirkan, apakah setelah ini Chanyeol tidak ingin berbicara dengannya? Tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Air mata Baekhyun kembali merembes.

"Aku akan membunuh Chanyeol!"

Ditengah tangisannya, Baekhyun merinding mendengar ucapan Seulgi.

"Bunuh aku sekarang, Seulgi- _ssi_."

Suara itu tiba-tiba datang. Keempat teman Baekhyun menoleh perlahan dan menunjukkan senyuman lebar mereka ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri menghadap mereka. Kemudian dengan kompak empat orang itu berlari menghindari tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan keluar kelas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas singkat dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia mengangkat bahu Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu duduk dengan benar dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus surai Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Chan..." cicit Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terisak pelan dan meremas seragan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku sudah marah denganmu, Baek."

"T-tidak! Aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku... Tidak menjaga kalung darimu dengan baik."

Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyumannya. Bibirnya mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan kalung yang telah dihilangkan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menemukannya di halaman belakang tadi."

Baekhyun menatap kalung tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Dirinya berniat langsung mengambil kalung tersebut, namun Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tangannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Janji tidak menghilangkannya lagi?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu memasangkan kalung itu dileher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memegang liontin kalungnya dan menatapnya senang. Ia duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian memeluk lelaki itu. Bibirnya mengecup rahang Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Yeollo~"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Menekannya pelan dan mengulum bibir Baekhyun, membasahi bibir lelaki itu. "Ayo ke kantin. Kau harus makan siang, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan menaitkan jemari mereka.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggantungkan kalung pemberian Chanyeol keatas. Matanya menatap penuh binar kalung itu dengan bibir yang melengkung membuat senyuman riangnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan liontin bentuk kerang yang bergerigi. Menekan-nekannya pelan saking senangnya.

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menarik tali kcil disana, membuat liontin kerang itu terbuka dan sesuatu jatuh dari sana. Jatuh tepat dikeningnya dan berhenti diatas kasurnya. Baekhyun langsung bangkit, melihat benda yang jatuh tersebut. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendapati sebuah cincin perak polos disana.

Baekhyun mengambil cincin tersebut, menatap cincin tersebut dan menelitinya. Pipinya merah ketika membaca tulisan 'Mine' di sisi dalam cincin tersebut. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyumannya dan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Dirinya langsung turun dari ranjang, mengambil jaket dan beranjak dari kamarnya.

Satu tujuannya. Rumah Chanyeol.

Benar saja, ketika Baekhyun sampai dirumah Chanyeol lelaki tinggi itu terlihat terkejut. Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan dirinya, memeluk tubuh tinggi lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ingin kesini? Aku _kan_ bisa menjemputmu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang dipeluknya. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan penuh senyuman.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Chanyeol?"

"Tidak bilang apa?"

"Aku jadi merasa bodoh karena tidak menjaga barang pemberianmu dengan benar."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dua kali, mencoba mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia tersenyum ketika menyadari ucapan Baekhyun. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Kau sudah tau?"

Si mungil mengangguk. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu. Membuat pelukan mereka melonggar. "Maaf aku hampir menghilangkan cincin darimu."

Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah 'gwenchana'nya. "Kau membawa cincinnya?" kemudian ia menerima cincin dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya setengah langkah dari Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menautkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup tangan lelaki itu. "Kita tidak perlu berpacaran untuk menikah _kan_ , Baek?"

Baekhyun mengelum senyumnya ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol memerah. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa pelan ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Setelah itu bibir keduanya menyatu dalam sebuah pagutan lembut.

"Menikah menikah, sekolah duku yang benar!"

Pagutan dan pelukan mereka terlepas ketika suara Yoora menganggu mereka. Chanyeol mendengus pelan melihat sang kakak yang berada di daun pintu, sedang Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan memilin ujung bajunya. Senyuman malunya ia kulum dibibirnya.

"Baekhyun, ayo masuk. Kita makan malam dulu," Baekhyun hanya pastah ketika Yoora menarik tangannya masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang sudah mengajak dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada keluarganya tiga hari yang lalu. Dan untungnya keluarga Chanyeol menyukainya. Bahkan ibu dan kakak Chanyeol selalu mencubit dirinya gemas dipertemuan pertama mereka.

Chanyeol menatap tajam sang kakak yang menarik Baekhyun. "Aku yang adiknya tidak disuruh masuk?!"

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Chanyeol menelpon ibu Baekhyun meminta izin agar Baekhyun menginap dirumahnya. Berhubung besok _weekend_.

Keduanya tidur diatas kasur Chanyeol, dengan Baekhyun yang meletakkan kepadanya dilipatan tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menempelkan pipinya di sisi samping dada Chanyeol. Jemarinya bermain diatas dada Chanyeol. "Kau sudah menelpon ibuku _'kan_ , Chan?"

"Sudah sayang," satu tangan Chanyeol memainkan rambut halus Baekhyun. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menghirup wangi shampo lelaki itu. Tangannya merambat keatas dada Baekhyun, menekan puting lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengeluh pelan, menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol kemudian menatap lelaki itu. "Nanti didengar yang lain~"

"Tidak akan jika kita tidak berisik."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam lumatan menuntutnya. Bibirnya mengulum kedua bibir Baekhyun bergantian, kemudian melesakkan lidahnya menyapa lidah Baekhyun dan mereka saling membelit didalam sana. Tangannya bergerak membuka kaos Baekhyun, membuat kaos itu menggantung di leher jenjang si mungil.

Ciuman Chanyeol semkin turun, kini bibirnya tengah asik menghisap-hisap puting Baekhyun, membasahi dengan liurnya dan menggesek dengan giginya. Chanyeol menekan penisnya dan penis Baekhyun, menggesekkan kejantanan mereka membuat satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun.

Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan balik menindih tubuh tinggi itu. Ia duduk tepat didepan selangkangan Chanyeol, membuka celana piyama Chanyeol dan langsung bertemu dengan penis Chanyeol yang menyembul keluar. Baekhyun terkikik menyadari Chanyeol yang tidak memakai celana dalam.

Jemari lentiknya mengelus batang oenis Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam penis tersebut. Menaik turunkan genggamannya dengan ibu jari yang berada pada ujung kejantanan Chanyeol. Wajahnya mendekat, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengalirkan air liurnya hingga menetes dibatang penis Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak, meratakan air liurnya hingga membasahi seluruh batang penis Chanyeol. Mulutnya bergerak pada pangkal penis Chanyeol, memasukkan kedua bola yang berada di sana kemudian mengulumnya.

Suara kecipak yang dihasilkan Baekhyun memenuhi kamar Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu mulai memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Mengoral penis itu, menikmatinya seperti menikmati lolipop satu gelas susu kesukaannya. Baekhyun mengerang ketika Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dan menggerakkan kepalanya cepat, membuat ujung penis Chanyeol mengenai tenggorokkannya.

Hingga Chanyeol menekan kuat kepala Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan mani nya. Tidak peduli kepada Baekhyun yang tersedak, Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Baekhyun menelan sperma Chanyeol, setelah itu menjilati batang penis tersebut membersihkannya. Lelaki mungil itu menempatkan dirinya diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Memegang oenis besar Chanyeol dan mengarahkan pada lubang analnya. Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat penis Chanyeol menerobos kedalam dirinya.

"Channie~"

Tangan Baekhyun yang bertumpu diatas dada Chanyeol menggepal. Walaupun dirinya dan Chanyeol cukup rutin melakukannya, tetap saja penis besar Chanyeol yang membengkak membuat lubang Baekhyun _shock_. Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol agar meremas penisnya, sedang dirinya asik melompat-lombat diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

Tangga Baekhyun sudah tidak berada diatas dada Chanyeol. Melainkan memainkan dua tonjolan yang mengeras didadanya. Badan Baekhyun melengkung, merasakan kenikmatan menyapa titik-titik sensitifnya.

Chanyeol beralih memegang pinggang Baekhyun ketika merasakan gerakan lelaki itu melemah. Kakinya yang tadinya ia bengkokkan, menopak telapak kakinya pada kasurnya. Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun, membantu lelaki itu bergerak sedang pinggulnya juga bergerak cet menusuk lubang Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil mendongakkan kepalanya, mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tubuhnya yang mulai lemas terbujur lemas diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya melebarkan pipi pantatnya dan menerima setiap sodokkan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan penis Chanyeol yang berada didalam dirinya berkedut hebat. Lelaki mungil itu memainkan otot lubangnya dan bersiap menyambut semprotan air mani Chanyeol.

Keduanya saling melumat ketika puncak kenikmatan telah mereka raih. Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka, menaikkan kaki Baekhyun hingga kepundak dan kembali memasukkan penisnya. Tangannya menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun dua kali sebelum dirinya menggenjot lubang lelaki mungil itu.

Bibirnya melumat kulit leher Baekhyun, membuat tanda kepemilikan ditengah-tengah tanda yang telah dia buat sebelumnya – tanpa memelankan hentakkan penisnya. Chanyeol terus mengarahkan ujung penisnya menyentuh titik terdalam Baekhyun, ia tersenyum ketika mendengar pekikkan nikmat lelaki itu.

Keduanya kembali menjemput puncak kenikmatan mereka. Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukkannya. Bibirnya mengecup kening Baekhyun kemudian menatap lelaki itu.

"Baek..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membawa tangan itu mendekat padanya dan mencium jari-jari lentik Baekhyun. "Aku... Mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengulum senyum senangnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Setelahnya lelaki mungil itu membawa tubuhnya mendekap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Ia terkikik ketika Chanyeol mencium pipinya gemas.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Stop! Aku tidak dapat tidur!"

Mata Baekhyun mengedip dua kali, wajahnya memerah malu. Ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dada Chanyeol, meremas jemarinya yang berada dipinggang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa keras dan menyumpahi kakaknya.

.

.

.

 _A/N: udah ya.-. Jangan protes ya kalo cb gak pacaran, kan kata Chanyeol gaperlu pacaran buat nikah :v Chanyeol mah gitu orangnya, gak lepel pacaran, lepelnya langsung lamar .g buat chap ini, ak7 ngerasa ini kurang maksimal. Karena emang aku ngerjainnya ditengah2 buat tugas yang bejibun itu :' jadi maaf ya semoga kalian enjoy sama cerita di chapter ini. Sorry kalo ada typo :v makasih buat kalian yang udah ngedukung cerita ini. Lup yuuuuuuu :*_

 _Mind to review? *bow_


End file.
